Not Just an Old Flame
by ice-woman
Summary: Takes place in the third season while Prue is still alive. A P/C story, because they were just so perfect together. I don't understand what went wrong, but this, is MY version of what SHOULD have happened, starting with Prue living.
1. Nighttime Ritual

Summary (MUST READ!): This story takes place in the third season of Charmed, before Prue's death and while Phoebe and Cole are together. Actually, it more or less takes place after the season finale, but assuming Prue lived through Shaft's attack. Also, to avoid any confusion, Cole is still a half-demon, but Phoebe believes her potion made him human. Also, Piper and Prue do not know that Phoebe and Cole are back together.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was late outside, barely four in the morning, when Phoebe awoke from a restless sleep. She was having terrible nightmares lately, all of them ending the same way: the destruction of Cole. Shivering from the draft outside, Phoebe slung her legs off her bed and climbed to her feet. She slid her freezing feet into warm, blue slippers, and pulled her sheer bathrobe tight around her thin nightgown. 

She shut the window quietly, sighing as she looked through it. The moon was full tonight, and was glowing brightly; it's beams reflecting on the dark street beneath her. She gazed at the beautiful sight, thinking about the irony of night. Such a wonderful sight the moon made, adding it's own beauty and purity to the night. Yet at the same time, she knew many were dying and struggling for their lives, and many demons roamed about causing more pain and heartache. Perhaps the moon shown as a sign of compassion, a beacon of hope representing the way things should really be, daring to shine brightly for a time of peace and harmony yet to come. 

Smiling slightly now, Phoebe slowly inched her way through her bedroom so as not to wake her sisters. There was no possible way she could fathom sleeping now, but she knew Prue and Piper would worry about her if they knew she hadn't been sleeping lately. So, she made sure she took every precaution to ensure her sisters didn't know about her nightly wanderings. 

As she reached the stairs, Phoebe recalled the three trick steps that tended to squeak loudly when weight was applied to them. Not wanting to make any such sound, Phoebe grinned and used her power of levitation to allow her to hover a few inches in the air. Now able to move short distances, Phoebe soared carefully down the staircase, landing softly back onto her feet as she entered the parlor. 

Phoebe quietly tiptoed into the kitchen and debated upon whether or not to make coffee. She finally vouched in favor of the coffee. The coffee maker wasn't too loud, and she was downstairs, after all. Besides, a good cup of coffee would relax her a bit. She carefully scooped out the coffee grinds and turned the coffee maker on.

She sat down at the kitchen table as she waited, lost in her own thoughts. She hadn't heard from Cole since their encounter in the underworld, when they nearly lost Piper. Now, nearly two months later, he hadn't contacted her once and she wasn't sure whether she was more worried or more angry with him. Surely in a period of two months he would be able to slip away for a second or so to come see her! If for nothing else then to tell her he was all right and hadn't been killed. Her dreams still haunted her. Perhaps since she had the power to see the future and her premonitions always came true...perhaps he...perhaps he really was dead.

Dead. The word hung on the edge of Phoebe's tongue, but she was afraid to speak it for fear that it might come true. Besides, Cole couldn't be dead. He was strong. Hadn't he told her that she was the only one in heaven or hell who could vanquish him? And she certainly wasn't about to do that.

The coffee machine's racket came to an end and Phoebe stood up, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She added some Irish crème and sugar and walked into the living room, turning on the television.

As usual, nothing was on at five a.m., so Phoebe slipped her favorite movie into the VCR. Watching "Kill It Before It Dies" had become a nightly, or rather morning tradition. Phoebe watched as the movie came on, her eyes glued to the screen. She became lost in thoughts only of Billy, her teenage crush, forgetting all about Cole and the emotional distress he had caused her. Well, almost.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Who made coffee?" Prue asked, confused as she entered the kitchen. She was always the first one up, with the exception of Piper on Mondays. "Pipe? What are you doing up so..."

Prue's words were cut short as she ventured into the living room to find a very alert and awake Phoebe sitting on the couch watching the Today Show. Phoebe even seemed very interested as Katie Couric babbled on about some kidnapping somewhere in Connecticut.

"Pheebs?" Prue questioned, catching Phoebe's attention. "What are you doing up so early?"

Phoebe shrugged. All the other nights that she came downstairs for coffee and a movie, she became more relaxed and tired. So she would go back upstairs after her movie and go back to sleep until at least ten in the morning. Considering Phoebe hated getting up early, she could understand Prue's surprise. "Sun woke me up a little after six, and I just couldn't get back to sleep. So I came down here, made coffee, and put the news on. Did you hear about that little girl, Diana Faraway, I believe her name is? She was kidnapped last Tuesday, but her body's just been found."

"I didn't know you were following the case," Prue said, suspiciously.

"Well, not exactly. I've read bits and pieces in the newspaper, and they just explained everything on television," Phoebe announced. "It's rather tragic."

"It always is when someone that young's killed," Prue agreed.

"Morning," Piper called happily, bouncing down the stairs to the parlor.

"Morning," Phoebe and Prue called.

"Okay, who died?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"What?" Phoebe asked. "Oh you mean Diana Faraway?"

Piper looked confused. "Who?"

Prue laughed. "Piper was joking Phoebe. She asked who died, because it's rarely ever that we see you up this early."

"Oh," Phoebe said grinning. "Sorry, I'm just too engrossed in this case, I guess."

Or something else, Prue thought. Something had definitely been on Phoebe's mind lately. She just hadn't the slightest idea what it could be. However, she sensed it had something to do with Cole. 

"Is that coffee I smell?" Piper asked, trailing off into the kitchen.

"Phoebe made it," Prue told her. "So, I wouldn't trust it," she teased.

Phoebe however, didn't seem to notice and was once again glued to the television set. Prue stared at her for a while, expecting her to get up and do something or at least tear her eyes from the screen. Phoebe didn't even seem to notice that Prue was hovering over her, something that Phoebe, under normal circumstances, would scream about.

"Pheebs?" Prue asked gently.

"Hmmm?" Phoebe asked, eyes still not flinching from the screen.

"Are you okay?"

Phoebe finally peeled her eyes away and turned around to face Prue. "Yeah, why?"

Prue glared at her knowingly. "Oh, nothing. It's just that you seem to be somewhere else lately. I don't know, like you having something or someone on your mind."

"What are you implying?" Phoebe asked, getting down to the bottom line.

"Nothing," Prue said innocently. "I was just saying."

"Oh, well, nothing's been bothering me," Phoebe said. "If that's what you mean."

"Are you sure?" Prue asked, concerned and convinced that Phoebe was lying to her.

"I'm positive, Prue," Phoebe said, feeling guilty about lying to her sister. But she didn't really have a choice, now did she? Prue and Piper hated Cole and wouldn't understand what she was going through right now. It's better to lie sometimes, when the truth will just cause more pain. And she knew all hell would break loose if she told Prue and Piper what was really on her mind. It was much safer as a secret, she decided.

"Okay, well, I have to run off to work, but call me later if you want to do lunch or something," Prue said. "There's this great new Italian place that just opened around the corner, and Piper might meet me there."

"I think I already have plans, but I'll let you know," Phoebe said.

"Plans?" Prue inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, if you must know," Phoebe began, with her normal haughty attitude, "I have a job interview."

"Really?" Prue asked in surprise. "Where at?"

"The Times," Phoebe said, referring to the San Francisco Times.

"What for?" Prue asked, shocked.

"Writing and reporting, actually," Phoebe replied. "I did minor in journalism," Phoebe reminded her. "Besides, I'm already good at investigating and reporting, thanks to all those demons we have to track down, and I like to write."

"Sounds perfect then," Prue concluded. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Phoebe smiled, turning back to the television. The Diana Faraway discussion had ended and Phoebe was no longer interested in watching the Today Show. However, pretending to watch it gave her just the opportunity to think some more about Cole. 

* * * * * * * * * *

TBC...Sorry it's so short. Cole's point of view is coming next, and you'll get to find out exactly what everyone's favorite demon has been up to over the past few months. By the way, this is a P/C story, obviously, and is set in the third season, because I, for one, am appalled that he was actually killed off the show. Anyway, let me know what you think. Please r/r!


	2. Interviews, Explanations, and Dreams

            Phoebe rapped softly on the door of the San Francisco Times' editor, Marilyn Harks. She held her breath as she waited, hoping that if she waited long enough, she would be able to exhale her nervousness. She purchased the perfect outfit an hour before; a cream colored business jacket with a matching skirt, and a navy blue blouse underneath of it all. If this outfit wasn't professional, she didn't know what was.

            "Yes?" the woman asked, eyeing Phoebe suspiciously. The woman had black, graying hair, and harsh, rigid features. She appeared to be as pleasant as a dragon eyeing its prey.

            "Uh, my names is Phoebe Halliwell," Phoebe began, smiling professionally. "I'm here to interview for this position of investigative reporter," she added.

            "Oh, yes," the woman said kindly, although she still looked as though she might pounce on Phoebe and tear her to shreds any second. "Come inside," she insisted, leading Phoebe into a large office, with antique furnishings, completed by a grand desk made of pine.

            "Your office is beautiful," Phoebe complimented, gazing at the foreign paintings and oriental sculptures.

            The woman cracked a smile. "It suits me doesn't it?"

            Phoebe bit her tongue and nodded in agreement. She couldn't very well say that the woman looked completely out of place in this room.

            "Now," the woman began, sitting. "My name is Marilyn Harks, but you may call me Mrs. Harks."

            Mrs.? Phoebe wondered what poor sap was forced into marrying her. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Harks," Phoebe said, refraining her mind from thinking any more bad thoughts about her potential new boss.

            "Resume?" Mrs. Harks asked. It was more a demand than a question. Phoebe whipped it out of her purse, hanging it to the woman wordlessly.

            Phoebe sat anxiously, fighting the strong urge to fidget around in her seat as she often did as a teenager. She smiled politely at the hard looking woman who checked over Phoebe's resume.

            "A psychic?" Mrs. Harks asked, looking at Phoebe doubtfully over her horn-rimmed glasses.

            "Uh…yes," Phoebe said, giggling slightly. "You see, I was…I was working from home at the time. Well, sort of. I'm writing a novel, and I took time off of work to complete it, which, sadly, never happened. The psychic job was just a job that lasted a week. I only took it to buy my sister a birthday present." Phoebe wondered if Mrs. Harks bought the lie about writing a book.

            "I see," Mrs. Harks said coldly, scanning her resume again. "Well, I have one last thing to say."

            This is turning out very badly, Phoebe thought. Brilliant idea, Pheebs.

            "Yes?" she asked sweetly, hoping she had one last chance to make a good impression.

            "When can you start?" the Mrs. Harks asked.

            Phoebe let out a surprised gasp. "_Really_?" she asked.

            Mrs. Harks studied Phoebe's face. "I think you have a lot of potential, Ms. Halliwell. You don't have too much experience in this field of work, but you look like a fast learner."

            "Oh, I am!" Phoebe assured her, unable to stop grinning.

            "Good," Mrs. Harks remarked. "Can you start tomorrow?"

            "Tomorrow?" Phoebe repeated.

            Mrs. Harks frowned. "Is there a problem?"

            "Oh, no!" Phoebe insisted. "Tomorrow is wonderful. What time?"

            "Be here at eight," Mrs. Harks said. She scribbled down a message on a white post-it. "Here," she said, handing the note to Phoebe. "Give this to Meredith Beal, the secretary outside of my office."

            "I will," Phoebe promised, getting to her feet. "Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. I promise not to let you down."

            "I have a feeling about you," Mrs. Harks said, looking at Phoebe one last time before turning to her computer screen as if suddenly interested in something more important. Phoebe quickly left the editor's office and let out a squeal of excitement. Still beaming, she walked over to the desk in front of her.

            "Meredith Beal?" Phoebe questioned, approaching a young, woman who had just hung up the phone. She had dark, wavy hair, and a fair complexion. She looked up at Phoebe with sparkling blue eyes.

            "That's me," she said, smiling. "And you are?"

            "Phoebe Halliwell," Phoebe said, shaking her hand. "You're new investigative reporter."

            Meredith beamed and Phoebe immediately decided she liked her.

            "Welcome aboard," Meredith remarked. She took the memo from Phoebe's hand. "You start tomorrow I see."

            "Yes, Mrs. Harks seemed very eager. She must have been if she decided to hire me, anyway," Phoebe joked.

            Meredith laughed, then stared at her for a moment. "No, I think you're _perfect_ for that position. You seem like the type of girl who never lets anything stop her from getting what she wants."

            "Thanks," Phoebe grinned. 

            "Well, good luck tomorrow. If you'd like, me and another one of the girls, Laney Williams, she's a copy editor, are going to lunch. I can introduce you around to everyone, and you could come eat with us."

            Phoebe smiled. "That sounds great Meredith."

            "See you tomorrow," Meredith waved.

            Phoebe left the building in the best mood she had been in for months.

            **X** **X** **X**

            Cole lay on the cold metal, his eyes open wide. He hadn't slept in three nights. There was no point to sleeping anymore. Besides, he had to stay awake in case something important was discussed. If only one little clue was revealed to him, then maybe he could find a way to save himself…and Phoebe as well.

            For nearly two months he had lived inside of this cage. Aryan, a powerful upper-level demon, captured him right after he shimmered Phoebe to the manor so that she could save her sisters from Shafts. He didn't even know whether her sisters lived through the attack or not. He knew Phoebe was alive though, he could feel her presence.

            Aryan wouldn't tell Cole anything about the reasons for his capture. Cole assumed it was because he broke the Source's command and shimmered Phoebe up from the underworld. He should have expected that he would have to run after committing that ultimate act of betrayal. He only wished that he had some means of contacting her. This cage he had been forced to live in for the past couple of months prevented him from using most of his powers. The only power that he knew he could use for sure was conjuring up his fireballs. But as they never left the cage, merely bouncing back and forth, Cole had to dodge them until they hit the floor and distinguished. 

            Cole stayed awake for a few more hours, hoping that the demons guarding him would slip some sort of information that could help him escape. Finally, unable to fight the four night's worth of sleep he had ignored, he lowered his head slowly, drifting off into a deep slumber…

            _"Phoebe!" he called. "Phoebe!"_

_            She turned and looked at him, smiling. She was surrounded by all white…he couldn't see an end to the whiteness. Phoebe ran towards him, but was thrown back by the energy field surrounding his cell._

_            "Cole, I can't get through!" Phoebe shouted. "What's going on? Where have you been?"_

_            "Phoebe, they trapped me!" he yelled back at her. "I'm stuck in the underworld! Aryan!"_

_            "What?" Phoebe asked, hardly able to hear him. "Cole, you sound so far away! I can't make out what you're saying!"_

_            "I love you, Phoebe!" he yelled, loudly and clearly._

_            "Cole!" Phoebe called one last time, as she was sucked down into the whiteness engulfing her._

_            Cole stared out in the distance at the spot where Phoebe stood just moments before, wishing he had went with her._

Phoebe shot up like a bullet, and gasped for breath. It took her a minute to regain her composure, and she slowly gazed at her surroundings. She was in her bed, in her room, in the Manor. She steadied her rapid breathing, slowly calming herself down. She just had the weirdest dream!

            She was in a room with all white, talking to Prue and Piper about Melly. She hadn't even the faintest idea who Melly was now, but it the dream she knew her. Then, Prue and Piper were sucked into the floor, and Phoebe was alone. She tried to run and escape, but the white stretched on for miles and miles. She saw no end to it…until she saw Cole. There he was, floating in the whiteness, sitting on a metal plank. What appeared to be electric beams surrounded him, forbidding him to escape his prison. He was trapped.

            She called out to him and he answered her. But what did he say? Phoebe strained her mind to remember. I love you, she remembered that much. Yet there was more, she knew there was. A name! Aaron? No, not quite right. A…A…Aryan! She remembered! But who was Aryan and why was he so important?

            Phoebe laughed as she caught a glance of her reflection. She looked so pale and scared. It was just a dream, she reminded herself. She was dreaming of Cole again. It wasn't real. Aryan wasn't real. It was all her overworked imagination deceiving her.

            Sighing, she laid back down, closing her eyes tightly. It was just a dream, she repeated over and over again in her mind, until she finally fell asleep.

            **X** **X** **X**

            Cole opened his eyes, angry with himself for dozing off. He saw Phoebe in his dreams though, he always did. His dreams were his one escape route…

            Cole's eyes grew wide. Phoebe! He talked to her! The _real_ Phoebe, not dream Phoebe. He was certain that it was her. He told her about Aryan! He smiled slightly. He knew Phoebe and he knew that she would never stop looking for him until she found him. And he was certain that she _would_ find him.

            **X** **X** **X**

            Well? Comments, suggestions?! PLEASE send feedback, positive or negative! Just r/r! THANKS!


End file.
